1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and to a graphical user interface (GUI) component display method for performing a display operation on document data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been an information processing apparatus having a handwriting input unit, such as a personal computer (PC) with a digitizer, a personal digital assistance (PDA), or a large screen display device. In such an information processing apparatus, generally, a GUI displayed on a screen is operated using a keyboard or a mouse. One such information processing apparatus has a function of giving a GUI an instruction to execute a handwritten input command. Such an information processing apparatus is used in a conference system.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-342024 discusses an apparatus adapted to draw graphics, input characters, and select items on the screen of a monitor by tracing graphics or characters with a pen-type indicating device, such as a stylus pen, on a tablet.
Also, related techniques of performing presentations at conferences using data computerized by scanning general documentation or documents have been developed. For example, in a case where a presentation is performed according to a related technique using document data obtained by scanning a document, a presenter may take time to select an instruction indicating an operation to perform. Also, there is a demand for displaying an image represented by the document data by enlarging the displayed image as much as possible.